The Best Out of Five: Dirtfur The Best Husband
by 4fireking
Summary: Although people believed Twilight Sparkle and Tempest would get married before Twilight ever found an interest in the other residents, there comes a pony named Dirtfur. He asked her on a date, she said yes, they married after a year of dating...and now he must protect her from his brother who seeks revenge for the turmoil he had. At least one of them treats people nicely.
1. Chapter 1

**The creation of this fanfiction is a long story. I started this fanfiction four months ago, before the movie for the show came out. Travis123 helped write it with me. I almost posted it, but I felt it needed some editing and changes I was too lazy to make. After watching the movie, I felt a way of inspiration like a dragon was burning a thought furnace in my head. I keep the ticket I got for watching the movie in my jacket to remind myself I watched it and everyone I talk to about seeing it says "Eww". It's thanks to my beta editor Star shooterprincessgamer that this chapter was able to be posted. As long as I have an editor, I can continue a fanfiction I'm working on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

XXX

There was this pony who had dreams of grandeur, but his dreams were outweighed by his psychotic tendencies and that eventually led to him becoming a misogynist, worrywart, and schizophrenic. This pony was Gravelfur and he is...or rather was the brother of Dirtfur.

To those who don't know who Dirtfur was, he was a pony that entered Ponyville after the strong willed but inferiority complexed unicorn Tempest settled down there. He was considered to be an average pony-maybe even the opposite of what a special pony should be-but he married a princess.

Dirtfur married the princess of Friendship herself...Twilight Sparkle.

"What do I do? It's only two days away?" Twilight panicked.

Why do ponies think she is never frantic about things? Dirtfur moved to the castle where he and Twilight lived. Before, she was in a room where she could be heard screaming panicky words out but he was never allowed inside. It was less apple pies and restaurants for them-Dirtfur had to be a shoulder to lean on for Twilight like Shinning Armor, Twilight's brother, wife was for him.

"Twilight, sometimes the best way to deal with stress is thinking back to what you did and admit where you went wrong. Either that or sleep for an hour while I take care of your job."

"Are you kidding?!" She shouted with her hair puffed out from its position and her eyes small and bloodshot.

"We're married now. I think a suggestion from your husband can go a long way." Dirtfur said. "Remember to take deep breaths. Spike does it and he's a dragon."

Dirtfur got on his legs standing up the way Twilight's friends do when directing construction or reaching for a treat from a high place. Dirtfur never tried calming Twilight down by urging her to breath. He just had a feeling _this_ was the way to do it.

"You are not in Equesteria right now. You are two years in the future. Everyone loved the party you made for them, everyone still thinks you are a great princess, and your niece Flurry Heart is happy to have a younger cousin to teach."

Twilight breathed in and then breathed out. She did it once more...she went from stressed to smiling now.

"If I have any doubts I just need to cherish your..." Twilight froze for a moment. Suddenly, her horn created an aura that encoated Dirtfur's head. She used that power to shove him to her eyes. "What did you say about us having a child?"

Dirtfur smiled as broadly as his mouth could show, but he was only still handling his wife because of all the exercise that made his heart strong.

"A baby who is lucky to have parents named Dirtfur and Twilight Sparkle. This baby will be a prince or princess. Your title will still be princess, but maybe Celestial will go to you for more advice. But it wouldn't be fair to have a kid only because of titles and status. I think we will name him or her-"

"Stop." Twilight said. Dirtfur's face dropped as she took a deep breath. "You've never disappointed me, but I never imagined having children in my life. I am not ready to be a mommy and I'm an aunt while your just one of those ponies who think you can be a great dad when really you'll rely on me and I can't help."

Her horn finally stopped glowing and it freed Dirtfur. There was no point in talking about children now; he could hum a merry tune though that she wasn't acting like she needed a good nap.

He did his best to smile while rethinking what made this marriage work. A friend of his failed his marriage because he made his wife quit her job and spent more time at his ex-girlfriends house than with his wife. He was never doing more than chores and gardening-he was still doing that to this day-but she said "Look, there's Col." He said "Where?" Turning back for a moment...she sucker punched him with her hoof and demanded they never see each other again.

Dirtfur knew he was in love when he started feeling goofy, awestruck, had butterflies in his stomach, and thinking with his sixteen less facial features than humans about her. When she was gone like now because she still had a meeting, he called himself stupid for the dumb things he said.

He belonged right now in a bar where he could have a zesty drink from a pony who gave Applejack's apple cider a run for its money. Speaking of her, her secret admirer pat him on the back.

"What are you doing here when Twilight and Applejack need your help?" He asked.

"I'm doing what the depressed called "drowning my sorrows." I'm such a fool." Dirtfur cried.

"At least your married. I'm too shy to tell Applejack I think her blond hair is glossy and beautiful, her eyes are sweet and full of spirit, and she wears a hat I like." He cried to his friend.

The pony sat down and banged his hoof against the counter demanding a drink for himself.

Once the friend had his drink, he put his face down and cried tears only a person stabbed with an arrow of unrequited love could feel. However, Dirtfur in his moment of spotlight felt a song coming on.

"Not a prince even when married to a princess am I."

He got up on the bars counter and just raised his head up high so people could hear him sing.

"I state my name and people think Sounds Like a Filthy Wolverine."

He stood on his hind legs to lean against the bars support while his eyes looked like ocean water now.

"People think Does He Deserve His Voice&Freedom. I just say..."

He turned back to his friend and ran to him until his face was super close to his. It was his way of making his friend jump like Twilight did to him.

"I was always alone with bad parents,  
Never see my brother ever again,  
I'm a rare set free pony ready to live up to my cutie mark,  
Read my mind Twilight Sparkle."

His friend wondered where he came up with lyrics that weren't thought provoking, well chorused, and were really only to mention his mischief with his wife. He wasn't the only one since another male pony walked in-he heard Dirtfur sing from "I was always"...and he wanted to try what they were having.

"If a flower blooms with love it's because a certain people likes things to bloom."

He tapped his front hoofs left and right like a ninety-eighty dancer.

"Twilight, oh Twilight, we bloom because we found love for each other  
It's like we were two peas in a pod  
I wasn't really a bona fide resident of Ponysville until I met you  
I struck while the iron was hot and you enjoyed my antics.  
What can I say but..."

He didn't really say anything, he was moving around in circles and thrusting his hind legs up like a bull. His bulls-eye was a black heart doll some weird customer or owner threw at him.

"You pulled me into love.  
I know what it means to want to make a good relationship work."

Dirtfur backed up only a few steps before trotting forward and leaping over his friend. There were so many ways he could have fell, it made his friend turned around after trembling in fear of his friends lunacy.

"I was always alone with bad parents,  
Never see my brother ever again,  
I'm a rare set pony ready to live my life with my cutie-"

He was interrupted by his backside glowing.

It was a symbol of purpose or a kingdom to protect or a cicatrix for where his butt was burned. His cutie mark was a lowly dirt pony kneeling to a beautiful horse who had a heart and the symbols of boys and girls floating over her.

"I don't know what this is suppose to be, but it makes me confident on how I can make Twilight stand upright instead of looking down panicking."

XXX

Twilight Sparkle returned home after a toilsome business she had to do. Her hair was fluffy from moving her head a lot, her eyes were red and stinging her in her head, and her hooves hurt. The first thing she saw walking in was a book about an explorer pony with a sheet of paper. Dirtfur's face was drawn on it and the words "Please read me."

Twilight used the power of her horn to levitate the book and put in on her desk. She opened the book. First page was explaining how he was born with parents not married to one another, and he only met his father after his wife died. She turned a page...

There was a sheet of paper with a drawing of Dirtfur's face smiling and the saying "He didn't use religion as a way to explore. His motive was one part good and the other part noble: head and heart."

She mustered a smile hearing that sentence. She kept reading her book. Every next page there was a face and opinion of and from her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**The writing for this chapter was edited by bluecatcinema and I am happy for the compliments given to me before posting this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

XXX

Dirtfur went from a binge drinking lovelorn stallion into a recovering clear thought pony with sobriety and a new friend for him. He found an old pony, the same age as the bespectacled librarian and priest he met after his wedding, playing on a flute with a apple and potato sandwich. He had an eyepatch, a scratch on the right side of his nostrils, and very dark eyes.

"Hey brother." He said to Dirtfur. He was obviously a friendly pony to call him brother. "I'm just getting away from those little rats."

"Grandchildren?" Dirtfur said.

"That's right. They really bug me."

"Do you tell your son or daughter that?"

"I don't have either of those."

"How can you not have a son or daughter but have grandchildren?"

"Their my wife's grandchildren."

"Oh...you can be that for them?"

"Are you that prince of that princesses who is good at making friendship happen?"

"I'm not a prince. I married Twilight Sparkle in what is a prenup. I am just Dirtfur. I will never be royalty or wear a crown. And even through that, and that I do a lot for Twilight without a 'thank you', I'm happy."

"Your a very lucky pony than, brother."

Two alicorns flew overhead. They were flying high, but there was little time to enjoy or when a storm cloud was brewing. He looked deep in the storm and after the first lighting strike, a pony silhouette was shown. Dirtfur had two ideas how a cloud so scary and terrifying could be possible.

"Tempest? Tempest, if this is a joke from your earlier days I don't find it funny."

Dirtfur's situation roared to great calamity when a blue ball fired out of the mist and into Ponysville. Once it hit, the birds stopped moving and there wasn't any ounce of sound coming when merriment and music was an everyday occurrence there. To make matters worse, a cryptic message was told to Dirtfur.

"You are a liar and you have deceived her long enough. Tell her who you truly are. Granted, that world will lose all time so long as I feel you deserve it to happen this way."

The mist just seemed to warp away from Dirtfur's reality. Now he was stuck with an elderly stallion wondering what to do. He knew what his heart wanted.

"This cannot be real...  
When this mist comes to my wonderful town...  
My words have an adverse effect-"

"What are you doing, brother?" The older stallion said ruining the song.

"I'm singing what I am feeling in my heart." Dirtfur relied.

"Well don't. You can't sing when people have come into harm. That's unorthodox. Get your tail back there and see what's going on. Don't worry about me; old Brayneck will be down there in a jiffy."

Dirtfur had four legs racing down the hill because his heart went from thinking about songs to thinking about the well being of his wife-he wanted to hold, nuzzle, kiss, and tell her about what he saw so she wouldn't be worried about what happened.

What he found was a travesty that looked like an old Sci-Fi movie...every pony in Ponysville was frozen in time. He let it sink in, saw all those happy faces that were still and animated not working like they should be. He saw a pony catching a frisbee in the air without gravity having any effect. He saw alicorn's not moving their wings in the air yet not falling and unicorn's using their telekinesis where there was no channeling it and everything moving was in stasis.

Just when Dirtfur wanted to scream for everyone to move...he saw his wife Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Tempest concealed inside a pink barrier where they could still move. The other princesses were also walking towards Dirtfur like they weren't affected like everyone else.

Dirtfur didn't think about the situation at the moment. The moment he saw his wife unharmed even with Tempest Shadow, he stood on his two hind legs and struggled to walk but walked to Twilight Sparkle where he put his arms around her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do...  
Nothing stops my heart on you  
I will find a way to make you smile  
Twilight Sparkle and Dirtfur are odd  
What's odd is how out of everyone else you picked me.  
Heck, my money was on Prince Blueblood over me."

Twilight Sparkle was usually embarrassed when Dirtfur let his singing get in her face about how happy he was and how he was drunk with joy, but she smiled proudly feeling safe they were able to make it out of the catastrophe.

Dirtfur wasn't the only pony who had company before the explosion. Applejack was with Dirtfur's friend although she lugged an apple basket in her mouth so he couldn't tell if she was happy or angry with him. There was Toola Roola and Coconut Cream following Pinkie Pie around. She looked like she was on a way to someone's birthday party, and knowing her it was her mission to make everyone have fun because to her parties was the best way of building friendships.

Trixie and Starlight Glimmer, Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle, Rarity walking her grumpy and spoiled cat, Spike following closely behind her with his cheeks flushed red, and Misty Fly with Fleetfoot.

The point was there was many ponies who weren't as lucky as the three ponies who were shielded behind Twilight Sparkle's barrier. This did though made Dirtfur wonder something. He turned to Princess Celestia.

"How did you three manage to avoid being trapped in time?" He asked.

"We weren't in town when the spell happened." She said.

Princess Cadance now had the position of talking to Dirtfur. Since she was the sister in law of Twilight and henceforth someone Dirtfur spent Christmas dinners with she could be more explanatory with him.

"Being royalty is a big responsibility. At first we were making sure Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and the Storm King were nowhere to be found. We came upon a farmer whose field was taken by bad ponies that never faced the scorn of a royal pony. Making them reform like Discord and Grubber was a big responsibility because they became reliant on us in case they have a need to steal again. After wandering and helping bad intention ponies, we say what I can only say was an unheard of threat."

Flashback:

The creature Cadance talked about was a two hundred and one feet high stone creature with a torch of blue flames burning from its scalp, mist filled blue eyes while the mouth was engulfed in mist, and green moss on its hands when it wrecked the forest by swiping at it.

Princess Celestia could use a big of energy from the sun to shine a strong light in the mountain monsters' eyes.

Instead, she used her powers to make a miniature sun that blind the mountain monster. Luna and Cadena zapped the monster with a spiral of pink and black light. The monster howled in agony, its eyes burning too much for it to even try attacking the trio.

The battle was leading to a climax where Celestial engulfed the monster with a bright yellow field. The field was only an illusion but it could feel wheat. This wasn't just a wheatfield, it was where this creature was just a rock until a young pony boy and his stallion father picked him up and took him inside. He was treated as a pet knowing it would help the boy learn even rocks that don't die can still show signs of the outside. When the boy grew older, a beam of light shined down and turned the rock into the being it was now-no pony wanted to keep it now.

The three ponies that were tough on it were nuzzling it. The icy eyes and mouth turned orange as a smile came upon the things face.

The moment ended when a flash of blue light erupted in a brilliant seismic boom with glades of glass blown through the hair of Celestial, Luna, and Cadence. The good news was Celestia was still the most powerful and wise alicorn. The bad news was she wasn't sure what her and the rest of the royal alicorns were dealing with.

Flashback end

If this was a story the POV was wrong and Dirtfur knew it. It was Cadence telling the story but the point of view was on Celestia and a mountain monster. Eventually, he had to feel Twilight's cheek against his to remind himself what really mattered.

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia said. She appeared like a ball perfectly pitched and hovered over Celestia. She was like a looming cocky antagonist except she was good in the heart. "Fly to the island of the hippogriffs. We need their help once again."

"Gotcha." Said Rainbow Dash. "My Super Rainbow Boom will take me there in ten minutes or less."

She acted like a race car flying forward but her acrobatics were like three ponies circling around in the air. Her absence gave everyone the time to round up the frozen ponies so they would be safe.

Tempest and Dirtfur had to move ponies by pushing them. They moved Dr. Fauna.

Tempest found her old minion and second in command Grubber on the streets stuffing himself with cake. If it wasn't for his usefulness at gathering information, he would be a useless glutton. Turning from the side of evil didn't stop his horrible taste of food. Tempest Shadow picked him up with her teeth and dropped him in a pile with the other ponies.

There were many ponies but no celebrities in town. The last time an urgent event happened in Ponysville, a great singer came for a festival. Dirtfur only met a celebrity on one day...his wedding. Six other ponies stood in red dresses while no ponies stood on the grooms side. Twilight was wearing white but her light purple fur was a great eye candy for Dirtfur. Mayor Mare was standing next to the celebrity, Coloratura. Applejack would look at Coloratura from time to time because they were friends. She sang after Dirtfur got his first kiss becoming married to a princess but staying a low recognized stallion.

Memory lane was interrupted by Rainbow Dash sweating all over. Since she was alone, her journey to the hippogriffs didn't go well.

"This is very bad," she said trying to catch her breath. "Everyone there is frozen by some kind of spell as well."

Twilight walked to a well and filled it with a bucket of water. Using her mouth, she lumped it up and carried it to Rainbow Dash who couldn't hold back how much she wanted to drink. Twilight was sad because the hippogriffs would help defeat the enemy who did this to Ponysville.

Dirtfur watched the open range of the outside world having a hunch the direction he was looking was the way to find the terror. A part of him just wanted to run by himself since the concealed threat said something about him being responsible. Even if the threat was crazy, he knew Dirtfur and tried doing this to hurt him-if Twilight was frozen in time it would be like a lethal cannonball shot his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was edited by the great author on fanfiction bluecatcinema.**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

XXX

Twilight didn't tell Dirtfur this but she and the hippogriffs didn't get along. She tried stealing a pearl from them that turns anyone into anything like seaponies and turns them back. She did though make peace with Queen Nova's daughter after of course singing a cheery little song.

Suddenly, the flapping of something with a wingspan bigger than an alicorn-at least one not the size of Celestia and Luna-came flying down from above. It was Queen Nova's daughter who like Rainbow Dash was tired.

"Hi...friends." She said short of breath.

Rainbow Dash, rehydrated, zoomed to Princess Skystar and allowed her to swallow water to help with how out of breath she was. When all the water in the container was swallowed down, she was standing like her old giddy self.

"Thank you." Skystar said. She then held out her purple and red clam with goggle eyes. "Shelley and Sheldon thank you too."

Dirtfur walked to Skystar to greet her for the first time. She wasn't sure if she could be friends with Dirtfur like she was with the Mare Six.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle's husband Dirtfur. Thank you for helping my wife against that vile ape Storm King."

She laughed but only because she made funny mouth moves with Shelley and Sheldon. Dirtfur stood in awkward science with her before an idea came to mind.

"Did you see any mist or footprints in...Seaquestria? The last thing I saw was mist and the silhouette of a pony before a beam..."

"You saw who did this to Equestria?!" Skystar and Twilight shouted in unison.

Dirtfur was scared of the hippogriff and his wife. This was one of those things in his head he knew wasn't going to explain very well.

"I was on a hill talking to another pony who abandoned ship afterwards even though he has a wife here. It was a pony whose face I never saw. All this stuff I'm telling you doesn't really help except to try to lead you on how to win this battle, but your clearly angry."

"Your darn right I'm angry!" Both Twilight and Skystar shouted in unison. They both stared at each other waiting to find out which one had permission to speak next.

Twilight said, "You could have stopped this from happening to everyone. You are strong and you never give up on doing the right thing. Don't get me wrong, if it was you frozen as a statue I would be crying because my heart can't take not having you in my life. What I can sense is you didn't try helping the ponies the same way you help me."

"But Twilight-"

"It's my turn to speak." Skystar said. "My mother is a statue. It may not be from the same place you live but you could've gotten information on how to free her. I was a happy seapony but now I am alone without a mother-but you heard that from Sheldon not me."

XXX

After freezing a town of ponies and living up to what a show would call a antagionist role, the pony in the mist laid down looking at a volcano full of fog in the bottom. This fog was contaminated. It had nothing to do with the time freezing beam, it wouldn't be quelled no matter how much damage it. It wasn't an inanimate object, it was a being with sentient life and a singular objective: repopulate.

" **Your doing okay. The last minion I had abused his power and nearly ruined my plans." The voice of the volcano echoed. "Still, Storm King was a bigger imbecile than him."**

"I hate calling our target Dirtfur. I thought maybe I would surpass him even if my life wasn't perfect. I'm better now thanks to you." The pony said.

" **Your name is Gravelfur? Why call yourself that**?" The voice asked.

" I wasn't given the life he had so why can't I keep something of _his_? In time he will have more but lose more. I took care of the hippogriff's like you asked."

" **All that's left are dogs and that middling city full of what some call animals I call unpitable."**

The pony walked away from the volcano to go right now to the town of dogs. This was really an escapade he reveled over and was glad he had other ponies to help him do it.

XXX

Dirtfur was starting fresh and that meant saying he felt bad about not helping and leading all the other ponies in the wrong direction. He was being stupid and going to a dog town he didn't even know the name of it. It was like a giant compass was doing his thinking for him.

He wasn't a bird like half of what Twilight was being an Alicorn. Birds only make one nest they don't let anyone except their mates and their family in. Lions fight over who gets a mate, male dogs don't take care of their young and neither do cats, and humans escalated on how many separate. Birds were different, they were small and do many things for the ones they love.

Long explanatory short, Dirtfur was doing this or Twilight would leave him. Lying to her raised the chances of them no longer staying married. Maybe he wouldn't live to see her again either. He was walking under scorching sun rays with no water.

"Your going a long way without packing a pack of chocolate or a bag of blueberry strudel, brother."  
That voice belonged to Brayneck.

The old stallion really was in this scorching desert. Miraculously, he was pulling a cart with eight water bottles and two bags of what could only be the strudel he mentioned before. He strolled up to Dirtfur and then extended a strudel for him.

"Their way too big for something so cheap." He told Dirtfur. Dirtfur eyed the strudel, licked his lips, but he was not gorging himself with what was in the bag.

"No thanks. Eating now will make me wonder if the people frozen are also hungry because time itself hasn't been frozen; knowing that I would have to go back and force feed everyone in Ponysville when it's Equestria that doesn't have anyone to feed them."

Brayneck was touched by whatever was put inside the young pony's heart to make him act so unselfishly when in fact not involving Twilight in his adventure was very selfish-he thought she believed his directions when really the only two members of the Mare Six, the princesses, the hippogriff, and Twilight Shadow were following him.

"What is it you love about him?" Skystar asked Twilight.

"Not his voice, or his complexion, heck, sometimes he gets under my skin more than parties and events I can't predict." Twilight responded. "I used to think love was a chemical reaction that falters over time, but with him it feels like it grows the longer I stay with him."

Tempest didn't understand those feelings towards a member of the opposite sex or a member of the same sex because she's never been in love before-if she stayed with the Storm King all knowledge of the greatest feeling in the world would be eradicated like most of the feelings she had before wanting revenge on the world for her horn and believing the imbecile Storm King could restore it.

Dirtfur never looked behind him because every time he tried to a trickle streamed down his face. He could now cry his eyelids thanks to the two bottles of water he drank from the eighteen hours he and Brayneck walked. At last, they came across a giant Eiffel Tower knockoff with it made out of bones.

Dirtfur knew two things after making it to this town: they weren't too late to stop the culprit out there from freezing the civilians and dogs don't like ponies for some reason.

All it took was a few steps inside the town to see all the dogs were not being very welcome of new breeds coming inside. And then there was a yellow, black nose, Amber eyed dog with black wears and a pink scarf around her neck who thought of something different for them. Her name was written in a tag spelled Briya.

This town was full of dogs wearing gloves. Boxing gloves were cumbersome to ponies but a dog would pop a fist a dozen times before it became a real fight. It sure was tough, but a pony who was involved with freezing town was going to box because...it was funny the things he wanted to do.

Dirtfur tried getting a glass of water from a stand for him and Brayneck because they need water to live. It was in a bowl; that wasn't the worse part. Dirtfur tried paying the shih tzu owner for the bowl, he got the owner ruled up.

"It's you!"

Dirtfur had no idea what stick got stuck up in him to be so angry without warning. He barked very loudly, and then dogs from the boxing club walked out.

One of the dogs slugged a red boxing glove towards Dirtfur's face. The punch was easily countered by Dirtfur turning around and kicking his back legs like a donkey. The dog then tried a double punch that Dirtfur countered kicking back his two legs.

This was an event an action hero made that looked like Dirtfur was on the advantage. It wasn't that he didn't have an advantage because his opponent was using all his force and Dirtfur just moved his back legs like a daily routine of reaching for a paper. However, he was outmatched in the clearly overwhelming numbers. The only thing that could save him was...

"You are all together...don't waste it punching and bleeding."

Singing.

"My brother and I used to fight all the time  
What we had was respect for one another  
Even in the most sangauinary fights there...  
Needs to be a little bit of respect."

The dog called Briya grabbed the dog punching Dirtfur while wrapping him with her scarf. She spun him around to his friends as the dog knocked into them like a bowling ball.

"You don't see me sniffing to be an alpha  
You don't pity me for not being an alpha  
I'm docile but I'm also flamboyant  
Briya is my name and don't forget it  
Take some time and I'll lead you over a threshold."

The scarf she had on she stuffed into her paws. The next thing Dirtfur knew, she blew on her paw while the scarf was clenched inside it. He believed he knew what the trick was, disappearing scarf or dozens tied together, but instead she opened with a snow globe. A snow globe completely filled with purple smoke.

"We live to be reconnected with wolves  
Unification of dogs means no more mangy humans  
Five bones a day no longer makes us spoiled  
I can see the four emotions:  
Happy,  
Excited,  
Angry,  
Bored,  
We choose this life;  
If it doesn't suit us we can just leave."

She walked up to Dirtfur and Brayneck as she pushed them away from the stand and the boxing dogs. Brayneck tried looking back, she was pushing him away from his cart, but she glared at him that was her way of telling him not to do something stupid.

Like the journey so far, Twilight, Tempest, Skystar, Rainbow Dash, and the princesses followed Dirtfur but more importantly the female dog who was very suspicious. It wasn't the first time someone who appeared helpful led ignorant travelers into a trap.

Briya the dog left them in an alley. She looked both ways on both sides of the alley before she finally told them what they were wondering.

"I know you two are here to stop ponies freezing time. The fact is you are both a little late to be doing that." Briya gave the two males black goggles to wear. Peering through them, they saw a spherical object in her that also looked like it was transmitting some kind of waves. "The ponies use technology to freeze people around it. As long as this component is intact, those curt dogs are all you have to fear."

She seemed to be doing a very risky move telling them out in the open like that where dogs could come out and beat her now that they've obtained that information. No, it would be ponies who would do it. Dirtfur was just thinking dogs could be his enemies because of recent events.

Dirtfur wasn't so sure about what she was saying. Right at the moment, there was a surprise attack from a pony who headbutted her secret necklace. He turned around and Brayneck grabbed Dirtfur to use as a shield. Dirtfur would be disgusted by these actions if he wasn't trying to act like he wanted to protect his fellow pony.

The mysterious pony fled with a maniacal laughter echoing from his mouth. This was a moment where Dirtfur felt doomed. And he would be doomed if ladders didn't fall from the sky to him, Brayneck, and Briya.

"Climb aboard before you become frozen like everyone else will be."

Dirtfur wasn't very familiar with whoever it was that lowered the ladder, but he climbed up the ladder. At least he climbed up a little before the ladders were pulled up for him, Brayneck, and Briya. Twilight and her friends didn't move from their spots because of their abilities to create barriers.

Dirtfur was now on a flying ship with Captain Celaeno while Twilight had Rainbow Dash and Tempest inside a barrier she created with her horn. The downside was watching the shockwave of blue light that froze innocent dogs just like all her pony friends in Ponysville.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was edited by bluecatcinema and put together by 4fireking. After some writing I realize this story should be less than ten chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

XXX

Dirtfur watched from below. He survived the first frozen bomb because he was out of the radius of the blast. The same could be said about now except birds were frozen in time as well. What was it about this spot that saved him from being a frozen brown pony people would believe worked with pirates.

Brayneck put his hoof on Dirtfur's neck and sighed. "I'm sorry. I did a pretty terrible thing using you as a shield. I guess not being a soldier in the past makes me a chicken now. I won't make any excuses for it, but I'm sorry about it, brother."

"Twilight..."

Dirtfur was blind to Twilight's discreet following of him. Even at an altitude where the air dropped five degrees from being over five thousand feet off the ground, he could see three big and beautiful barriers. There was no doubt one of them belonged to his wife.

"My ship will ensure we can follow those scallywags before they freeze another city."

Dirtfur turned to the parrot captain with the big hat. Around the ship he saw a pink parrot, a parrot who seemed more happy than all the other parrots, and a strong parrot. The ship seemed to be stopped when no one onboard was steering the helm.

"Did they freeze any place you lived?" Dirtfur asked.

She moved her head right and down to her shoulder. When she came up with an answer, her head perked up. "No. I'm only here because of the adventure."

Dirtfur looked down. His poor wife was in a scary place, a crowded area that now felt like a ghost town. Dirtfur may not be the captain of this flying vessel with pirates, but he had to follow what his hearts orders were.

"Descend down. We need to help get all those mares into this ship." Dirtfur said in a deep voice that went down the sky and surfaced in Captain Celaneo's ears.

"Aye Aye. Next time I'll give the orders so you can use pirate tongue."

Dirtfur stood away from the railing so he would be afar but close enough to have something healthy for couples if it is done where the conflict is not turmoil they live with. Twilight got up last behind Princess Celestia and she froze seeing the puppy dog eyes of her husband.

"I try my best to get a hug out of you even when you say you're busy." Dirtfur said. "I want to go on a honeymoon. You said we couldn't because your a princess and your busy. I'm unemployed, I'm not of royal blood or even have a role, and I failed twice to stop a pony from freezing a town. You and I though agreed we would only take things to heart until the end of the day."

"Dirtfur, I think your a brave pony and a loving husband." Twilight said trying her best to smile even though it felt awkward to her. "When that pony attacked you...I saw the same kind of cutie mark on him that is on you, and I know that because I saw it every time I was lagging behind you."

Dirtfur wasn't sure if he should ask more about what the mark looked like or change the subject so he didn't have to imagine someone who was given a Cutie mark could be responsible for all the freezing.

"I have something I need you do do." Captain Celano said. "Put some decorations into a box downstairs."

"Aye Aye." Dirtfur walked away from Twilight. He didn't get far as she trotted after him.

"We need a miracle or a good idea from you." Twilight said. "I know you well enough to know you thought of at least one thing."

XXX

If was time for the mysterious pony to escape the ship before that loathsome Dirtfur caught up to him. He asked the captain, a cat like Capper but female and grey with green eyes, to let him down. She refused. He retaliated with the most spine chilling thing he had: song.

"Ghouls are near  
Vampires will mesmerize you before pushing you into their castle  
Cerberus won't be able to guard you forever...  
Hurry and pick your enemy."

He didn't move with a melody in his heart or even moved a bone like the good ponies in Ponysville do. He stood still while a red silhouette of a dragon soared by, his eyes glowing red from the image.

"Aliens are a mystery not a scare  
Leaves become boulders when wet  
It's asinine how their in space or over our grass  
When you get down to it...  
This whole world of possibilities gets what it deserves,  
It's comeuppance."

More red fog shrouded the ship. The captain, few ponies, one dog,and three cat crewman were trembling as if they were living their worst nightmare. The mystery pony lived its worst nightmare: seeing the ghosts of his past life.

"I'm not insinuating your crew is bad  
I can be a very nice and funny guy  
The problem is the scariest thing on this crew is your shadows."

The mist turned into solid statues too hard to see with all the dense mist. However, the captain could see it well and it was horrendous. It was a statue of Capper the cat.

"His shadow couldn't handle his transition to Mare Six  
All it wanted was to help him pay off his debts  
Don't sob over his unfortunate fate  
Cats are selfish beings through and through  
He thought he could get married later."

The mysterious pony turned around while strutting his legs and causing the fog to turn into something scary, the inside of a cooked pot.

"I'm giving you one last chance  
Just a simple order you can't obey for the life of you  
This is my stop and I demand to be put down.  
Don't hesitate and don't dilly-dally...  
Lolligaging is a sight I hate to see  
I'm the head of this plan  
The one you know is going to obey a demand to freeze towns because...  
I came to see him after such a long time and I find myself...  
Finding unfettered hatred for him."

The mysterious pony climbed down the ladder to the ground below. He knew none of the crewmates wanted him aboard their ship. His mission was to tell Dirtfur everything.

"Eventide, help your daddy get on that ship." He said.

The mysterious pony was talking to a unicorn. A unicorn the same age as Twilight walked to the mysterious pony. She had a small tear down her right eye but she was smiling for the reasons her father would soon explain to Dirtfur.

Her horn started to glow making the ladders drop down from the ship. The pony patted his daughter on the head before the ladder reached him. And then, he was lifted to the ship and made a great big landing on the ship.

"Let me make one thing clear before you jump: I'm here as a curtesy to one of you ponies."

"It's me isn't it?" Dirtfur asked the mysterious pony.

"What is your name?" The pony asked.

"Dirtfur. I guess I am a member of the Fur family."

The pony walked up to Dirtfur. His hooves pushed into Dirtfur's cheeks. Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Tempest activated their horns while Rainbow Dash flew over the two stallions.

"Your name isn't Dirtfur. It's Gravelfur. Dirtfur and Gravelfur are brothers. I am you but my name is Dirtfur. It's a long story and to spoil it...I'm from another time. Long ago, I was a good pony who was cast out from parents who only wanted to raise one of us. My well being meant nothing to anyone-and the ones who didn't care were my family and the villagers I stayed in, so I kept walking until I met a great place called Ponysville. I played tag, ate delicious pie, and one day I wake up feeling the courage to ask the princess of friendship Twilight Sparkle on a date. I was not living a lie, I was happy and was married to her. In three years we had a daughter named Eventide, word and name meaning end of the day, our hope that the sky reflects what makes us happy and strong."

All the ponies were completely in shock and not sure if they could attack this pony now. The Pirates lead by Captain Celano prepared to attack from the brig, mast, behind the helm, and from behind the door of the captwin courters.

"Do you know why they named me Dirtfur? It's because I was a big truck of dirt on my parents' name. They say Gravelfur got his name from the blood and sweat that helped build our family. They say I'm cursed and in a way they were right. A dragon that lives in a volcano was given energy to fly over the world and burn Ponysville to ashes."

"This guy just likes to talk about fake stuff." Rainbow Dash said.

"Fake? I wasn't talking to you, Rainbow Dash. I know your future but instead I'll just finish you with my daughters help. Eventide."

From the fields below a young unicorn leaped ontop of the ship garnering everyone's attention. She sort of looked like Twilight with her face, nose, and the way her hair looked but the color of her hair and fur were dark black with white speckles and she was a unicorn instead of an alicorn.

She appeared docile until she had a big scary looked on her face and materialized a giant black knife in her horn. She swung the blade at Tempest who was agile enough to backflip away from the blade.


End file.
